Un bout de chemin
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Après la destruction de la cité d'or, Mendoza s'apprête à partir en compagnie de Sancho et Pedro. Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisent deux anciennes connaissances.
1. Chapitre 1

**Un bout de chemin…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de la série "Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Cette histoire se passe après la fin de la série.

———

—Chapitre 1 – Rencontre—

Le grand condor s'éloigna, emportant à son bord les trois enfants Esteban, Zia et Tao. Ceux qu'il avait emmenés aux Cités d'Or, ou plutôt, ceux qui les avaient amenés aux Cités d'Or. Sans eux, rien n'aurait été possible.

L'oiseau d'or disparut de leur vision, Mendoza s'arracha à cette vision fabuleuse et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer dans son pays, à Barcelone. Il salua les Indiens, Sancho et Pedro en firent autant. Viracocha, chef du village du nouveau soleil, leur fit un adieu chaleureux, reconnaissant de l'aide précieuse que les Espagnols leur avaient apportée dans la lutte contre les Olmèques.

Ils partirent tous les trois, Pedro mit sur son dos le sac qu'ils avaient caché dans les buissons, ce sac contenait l'or que Mendoza avait discrètement prélevé à l'insu de tous.

« On rentre enfin chez nous ! Ouaaaiiiis ! cria Pedro. Et en plus, on ramène un beau paquet d'or !

— Oui, c'est gégé, c'est gégé, c'est génial ! bégaya Sancho.

— Cela fait plaisir de vous voir heureux », fit Mendoza. C'était vrai. Il avait pris tout cet or principalement pour cette raison, parce que Sancho et Pedro étaient venus pour ça, uniquement pour ça, et qu'ils auraient été très déçus de repartir sans un gramme du métal précieux.

Il devait tout de même avouer qu'il était également ravi de rentrer en Espagne les poches pleines. Sa vision était peut-être différente après avoir vécu ce périple en compagnie des enfants – il avait changé, il en était conscient –, néanmoins, même si l'or n'était plus un but en soi, il gardait une place essentielle dans sa façon d'envisager l'existence car avoir de la fortune permettait de mener belle vie dans son pays natal.

« Il va falloir nous trouver un bateau pour rentrer en Espagne.

— ça va pas être facile, Mendoza. La plupart des navires sont ceux des conquistadors, ils ne doivent pas nous porter dans leur cœur après tout ce qu'on leur a fait… surtout si ça vient aux oreilles de Pizzaro !

— Il n'y a pas que des navires espagnols. Je suis sûr que des gens seraient très heureux d'avoir bénévolement à bord de leur navire un excellent navigateur et deux solides marins.

— Ouais, c'est vrai ça !

— Tu, tu, tu, tu as raison Mendodo, Mendoza.

— Il faut déjà que nous arrivions près d'un port, préparez-vous à marcher pendant un long moment.

— ça, ça nous fait pas peur ! Moi, l'or que j'ai dans le sac me donne des ailes ! » s'exclama Pedro d'un ton enthousiaste.

-

Ils se mirent en chemin, longeant la mer – chemin le plus simple et le plus sain selon Mendoza –, Sancho et Pedro regardèrent, nostalgiques, l'île où ils avaient trouvé l'objet de leur long périple. Il ne restait plus rien de la magnifique Cité d'Or, réduite à néant et engloutie par le tremblement de terre.

« Tout de même, quel dommage qu'elle soit détruite, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! regretta Pedro.

— Oh, ça ça… ça ça… ça oui ! »

Mendoza prêtait une oreille distraite à la conversation de ses deux compagnons, son attention était attirée ailleurs. Une silhouette bien connu se tenait à quelques pas de la rive.

« Gaspard ?

— OH ! Mendoza, te voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Toute la cité s'est écroulée ! » éructa l'interpellé.

La déconvenue du colosse était amusante, Mendoza se retint d'en rire.

« Avez-vous réussi à prendre de l'or ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

— Pas une miette », répondit la voix amère de Gomez de derrière un rocher.

Un fin sourire s'afficha brièvement sur les lèvres de Mendoza. Justement il se demandait où était le compère de Gaspard.

« Sachez, Gomez, que l'essentiel est d'avoir gardé la vie », sermonna-t-il d'un ton hautain. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas de voir ces deux-là repartir les mains vides. Après tout, c'était quand même lui, Sancho, Pedro et les enfants qui avaient remonté la piste jusqu'à la Cité d'Or.

Gomez parut saisir tout ce qui se dissimulait derrière les paroles du navigateur car il se leva brusquement et se tourna pour leur faire face.

« Bel hypocrite ! Vous n'êtes pas différent de moi ! Vous aimez l'or autant, sinon plus ! Peut-être la compagnie des enfants vous a-t-elle changé, mais je suis persuadé que vous n'avez pas oublié de ramasser quelques kilos d'or massif pour vous et vos compagnons, alors ne venez pas me faire des leçons de morale ! » cracha-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pedro et à ce qu'il portait sur l'épaule. « Voilà un homme bien chargé… ce sac est rempli d'or, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Ses soupçons se trouvaient confirmés. Cela ne le rendait pas plus joyeux pour autant : il aimait avoir raison, mais pas dans de telles conditions.

à la dernière phrase de Gomez, Pedro eut un mouvement de recul, il y avait de quoi, car, en entendant son commandant, les yeux de Gaspard s'étaient éclairés d'une lueur malsaine et il regardait intensément ce que portait Pedro. Il commençait à se diriger vers lui, les mains avides. Mendoza posa la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à défendre son bien. Il n'eut pas à la sortir, Gomez rappela son subordonné à l'ordre d'un ton acide.

« Laisse, Gaspard, laisse-leur leur fichu or !

— Mais…

— Laisse ! » ordonna Gomez brutalement. Il leur tourna le dos et se rassit. Mendoza ne voyait plus que le rocher derrière lequel il était dissimulé.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Gomez… et ce gros lourdaud de Gaspard encore moins. Toutefois, les paroles du commandant l'avaient troublé, il avait touché juste. Mendoza se connaissait, Gomez ne lui avait rien appris : il était juste qu'il se moquait du fait qu'ils n'avaient pu ramener une seule pépite alors que lui avait réussi à en sauver quelques kilos. Méritait-il vraiment cet or plus qu'eux ?

« Pedro ! Donne-moi le sac !

— Hein ! Pourquoi Mendoza ?

— Donne-le-moi, ne discute pas. »

Pedro s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui se trouva vite confirmé : Mendoza prit le sac, l'ouvrit, préleva un lourd morceau d'or et le lança vers Gaspard. Celui-ci se jeta littéralement dessus et l'embrassa comme une femme aimée. Dès qu'il fut sûr que cette énorme pépite était dorénavant à lui et que personne d'autre n'en revendiquerait la possession, il recommença à lorgner sur le sac de toile qui en contenait apparemment beaucoup d'autres. Mendoza prit un autre morceau, referma le sac et le redonna à Pedro. Ce dernier le serra en jetant un regard méfiant à Gaspard, un regard qui signifiait "n'y pense même pas".

Le navigateur marcha jusqu'au rocher avec sa pépite dans les mains. Il la jeta aux pieds de Gomez.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Gomez d'un ton aigre.

— Je vous la donne.

— Vous me la donnez ? Pour qui me prenez-vous donc ? Je ne mendie pas et je n'ai nul besoin de votre pitié, Mendoza. Reprenez ça !

— Si vous n'en voulez pas, moi j'en veux bien, proposa Gaspard.

— Mon pauvre Gaspard, tu n'as donc aucune fierté ? Prend-la donc cette pépite si tu y tiens tellement ! » cracha Gomez, méprisant, en prenant la pierre et en la jetant aux pieds de son compagnon de route. Celui-ci hésita un instant, un peu honteux, mais l'avidité l'emporta sur sa dignité et il la ramassa.

« Dis Mendoza, pourquoi tu leur donnes notre or ? Surtout s'ils en veulent pas !

— ça ça ça ça c'est vrai !

— Bande d'égoïste ! Vous avez plein d'or dans votre sac ! Vous pouvez bien le partager !

— Tais-toi Gaspard ! Tais-toi ! » cria Gomez. La déception, la jalousie, le manque d'honneur de Gaspard, toute cette situation le vexait profondément et le mettait hors de lui. Cela faisait longtemps que Mendoza le connaissait et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se départir de son calme.

« Pedro, Sancho, je distribue cet or si je le désire, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui l'ai ramassé ! » rappela-t-il sévèrement. Ses deux compagnons se renfrognèrent. « Je n'en donnerai pas d'autre : Gaspard en a déjà eu deux morceaux et Gomez n'en veut pas. »

Mendoza commença à s'éloigner. Après quelques pas, il se retourna.

« Nous allons chercher un bateau pour rentrer en Espagne, est-ce que cela vous tente ?

— Je vous ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de votre pitié.

— Il ne s'agit pas de pitié, je vous propose mon aide et vous demande la vôtre en échange. On ne sait pas sur qui ou quoi on peut tomber en chemin, à cinq, nous serons moins vulnérables qu'à trois. »

Gomez siffla entre ses dents, dédaigneux.

« De toute façon, que comptez-vous faire ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester là ? Les Indiens ne portent pas les Espagnols dans leur cœur et vous avez déserté l'armée. Que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, vous n'avez vraiment plus votre place ici. Gaspard, est-ce que ça te tente ?

— Moi, je rentrerais bien en Espagne, ça, je ne dirais pas non, j'en ai soupé de ce pays.

— Gomez, vous n'allez tout de même pas rester seul ici ? »

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant que le commandant se lève à contrecœur et marche vers Mendoza.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? La compagnie de ces enfants vous aurait changé au point de devenir une âme généreuse ?

— N'exagérons rien et restons sur l'idée de simple entraide, d'accord ? »

Gomez resta silencieux, toisant Mendoz d'un œil intrigué, puis donna son accord.

« Très bien. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un bout de chemin…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série "Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 2—

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de kilomètres dans un silence mortel. Pedro et Gaspard s'épiaient l'un l'autre. Gomez était de méchante humeur, ses yeux d'habitude vides ou tristes étaient remplis d'une lueur mauvaise amenée par les diverses vexations qu'il avait eues à subir. Mendoza savait qu'il finirait par retrouver son calme naturel, en attendant, mieux valait ne pas essayer de lui parler. Sancho, de son côté, ne parlait pas – du fait de son bégaiement, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu beaucoup de conversation –, il ne fallait donc pas non plus compter sur lui pour entamer la discussion.

L'expression de mauvaise humeur disparut peu à peu du visage de Gomez et il n'eut plus l'air que triste. Mendoza, qui commençait à trouver ce silence pesant et porteur d'une mauvaise ambiance, décida d'en profiter.

« Vous étiez encore sur l'île quand la Cité a été détruite ? Comment vous en êtes vous tirés ? »

Il se trouva immédiatement maladroit de n'avoir trouvé que ce sujet pour converser, cependant, il était à présent trop tard pour ravaler ses paroles. Gomez lui répondit ton détaché.

« Nous étions en train de charger les barques avec l'or que nous avions ramassé. Il y a eu une grande secousse, les barques ont été renversées et nous avons été jetés à l'eau. D'ailleurs, j'ai été assommé par quelque chose, un morceau d'or sûrement. Je me demande bien par quel miracle je ne me suis pas noyé.

— C'est moi qui vous ai tiré de là, commandant, je vous ai ramené jusqu'à la rive.

— Ah oui ? fit Gomez, intrigué, en se tournant vers Gaspard.

— Oui, je tenais l'or que j'avais réussi à récupérer, je l'ai laissé tomber quand je vous ai vu inconscient : vous couliez à pic.

— Tu as laissé tomber de l'or juste pour me sauver la vie ? demanda Gomez, surpris.

— Oui », répondit Gaspard comme si ça coulait de source, puis il s'aperçut de l'étonnement de son commandant, se sentit gêné et chercha à expliquer son geste : « Vous savez commandant, si j'avais gardé l'or, je n'aurais pas réussi à nager jusqu'à la rive, c'est plus facile de ramener un homme inconscient qu'un gros morceau d'or massif. »

Gomez adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Gaspard. Mendoza songea qu'il en avait beaucoup plus à apprendre sur ces deux-là qu'il ne croyait. Il n'aurait jamais cru Gaspard capable de faire prévaloir la vie d'un homme sur son amour pour l'or.

Ils furent de nouveau silencieux pendant quelques temps, mais cette fois, Gomez avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et l'atmosphère semblait moins pesante.

~oOo~

Ils arrivèrent dans un port. Après quelques investigations et négociations, Ils se dégottèrent un navire qui rentrait en Europe.

Gaspard et Gomez s'étaient résignés à l'idée d'être de simples marins, comme Pedro et Sancho. Mendoza avait mis en avant ses talents de navigateur, le commandant du navire qui assumait aussi cette tâche n'avait rien contre le fait d'être secondé par un homme dont l'expérience était établie et qui ne demandait que sa place à bord en retour. Il trouvait un peu suspect que quelqu'un se prétendant si bon navigateur ne demande pas d'argent, mais exerçant lui aussi ce rôle, il se rendrait vite compte si c'était un imposteur.

Ils partirent le lendemain à cinq heures. Les premiers jours furent ensoleillés, et même le passage du détroit de Magellan se passa sans encombre – grâce aux talents de Mendoza –, mais deux jours après ce passage, une tempête secoua le bateau en tous sens, et un orage s'abattit sur eux.

Gomez luttait à la barre avec Pedro, Sancho et un autre marin pour maintenir le cap. Gaspard qui venait de dormir deux heures vint les aider.

« Allez vous reposer commandant, je prends la relève !

— Merci Gaspard. »

Gomez monta sur le pont, soulagé de ne plus avoir à manœuvrer cette fichue barre. Tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleur et cette tempête n'en finissait pas. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il affrontait et il en avait essuyées de plus violentes, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il en avait vécue une en tant que simple marin, obligé de trimer pour garder le navire en un seul morceau. Arrivé sur le pont, il se fit surprendre par une vague et faillit basculer, il se raccrocha à la rambarde, sentit une main lui saisir le bras.

« Ne passez pas par-dessus bord, Gomez ! Cela serait dommage alors que nous sommes presque au bout de nos peines : la tempête devrait bientôt se terminer, lui dit Mendoza, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— J'espère que vous avez raison car je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à me relever après avoir dormi seulement une ou deux heures… si j'arrive à m'endormir.

— Vous avez largement fait votre part de labeur, vous pouvez vous permettre de dormir jusqu'à la fin de cette "bourrasque". Ce n'est pas l'Esperanza, il est beaucoup plus solide.

— Il est vrai que l'Esperanza était une épave. Fallait-il aimer l'or pour monter à son bord !

— Allez dormir, recommanda Mendoza.

— Et vous, vous dormez ?

— Dès que la tempête sera terminée. Je veux être sûr que nous ne dérivons pas. Les vivres sont limités et je tiens à être rentré le plus tôt possible en Espagne. »

— Je comprends ça. »

Gomez partit dans la soute. Il y avait une dizaine de hamacs où se relayaient tour à tour les membres de l'équipage. Il s'installa et essaya de s'endormir. Les courbatures dans ses muscles et le vacarme que faisaient l'orage et la tempête le gênaient. Le bateau remuait en tous sens. Malgré le bruit, les courbatures et les secousses, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, anéanti par la fatigue qu'il cumulait depuis un certain nombre de jours.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un bout de chemin…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série "Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 3—

Mendoza scrutait le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils et partit d'un pas décidé.

« BARRE A TRIBORD ! cria-t-il par la trappe qui donnait sur le gouvernail. Les vagues nous poussent dans la mauvaise direction… hé bien ! Qu'attendez-vous pour pousser cette barre ?

— T'es marrant, Mendoza, nous, on fait ce qu'on peut. En plus, Gaspard, grand et fort comme il est, devrait réussir tout seul à la pousser… à croire qu'il ne fait rien ! protesta Pedro.

— Moi aussi, je fais ce que je peux ! Je pousse de toutes mes forces, mais depuis quelques minutes, on n'arrive plus à rien, comme si cette fichue barre était bloquée !

— Comment ? » s'exclama Mendoza en écarquillant les yeux. Il descendit, rejoignit ses compagnons de route et se pencha sur la barre. Il se mit à pousser avec les autres et se rendit vite à l'évidence, c'était à peine s'ils parvenaient à la pousser de quelques centimètres. Ce lourdaud de Gaspard avait raison : la barre était bloquée.

« Il est inutile de s'escrimer plus longtemps, nous perdons nos forces pour rien. Ceci est très ennuyeux. Si nous n'arrivons plus à bouger la barre, nous allons dériver loin de notre cap. Et si nous nous en éloignons trop, nous risquons de ne pas avoir assez de vivres pour rejoindre l'Espagne.

— Ah non ! J'ai déjà vécu ça à bord de l'Esperanza, je ne veux pas recommencer ! se plaignit Gaspard.

— Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! C'est toi qui avais les plus grosses rations ! contredit Pedro.

— ça, ça, ça, ça c'est vrai, nous nous on avait quaqua quasiment rien !

— Une part minuscule ! Même pas de quoi se nourrir ! Pendant que toi et les autres, vous vous gaviez de poulet !

— JE ME GAVAIS MOI ?! protesta Gaspard, menaçant.

— ÇA SUFFIT ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous disputer dans un instant pareil ! Quand la tempête sera finie, nous pourrons plonger pour réparer la barre. En attendant, il faut espérer que nous ne dériverons pas trop. Nous ne sommes pas très loin des côtes, j'aviserai le commandant du besoin d'accoster pour ravitailler si nous nous éloignons trop de notre cap. En attendant, allez dormir, on ne peut rien faire à part prier. Nous avons de la chance dans notre malheur, cela ne nous est pas arrivé dans le détroit de Magellan, là, ç'aurait été très grave : nous nous serions déjà fracassés sur les récifs. »

-

Fort de la certitude de ne rien pouvoir faire tant que la tempête ferait rage, Mendoza invita les matelots à prendre du repos. Il alla dans la cabine du commandant l'informer de la situation. Celui-ci eut l'air très préoccupé et lui recommanda d'aller dormir un peu lui aussi, il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces et de toute sa lucidité une fois la tempête terminée.

Mendoza alla se verser un verre d'alcool à la cantine, puis se rendit dans la soute moins dans l'intention de dormir que pour s'assurer que ses compagnons le faisaient bien.

Gomez dormait du sommeil du juste. Mendoza l'observa quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le bateau soit secoué par une vague plus puissante que les autres. Il s'accrocha pour ne pas tomber et courut sur le pont pour voir s'il y avait des dégâts. Il fut vite rassuré, mis à part que la barre était bloquée, ce navire n'avait rien d'un sabot. Il souffla et retourna dans la soute. Gomez était assis sur le hamac à présent. Il avait dû être réveillé par cette vague fracassante.

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Mis à part que le gouvernail est bloqué et que nous dérivons, tout va pour le mieux ! » plaisanta Mendoza. Une lueur angoissée passa dans les yeux du commandant, le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela émouvant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que les flots seront calmés, j'irai en personne débloquer la barre et nous nous remettrons sur le droit chemin. Au besoin, nous ferons escale pour ravitailler. Rien de dramatique, vous voyez. »

Gomez hocha la tête.

« J'oubliais que vous êtes spécialiste des missions de ce type.

— C'est fort utile, comme vous avez déjà pu le constater. »

~oOo~

« Tu vas plonger Mendoza ?

— Il le faut bien », répondit le capitaine à l'adresse de Pedro. « Gaspard ! Voulez-vous bien m'assurer avec cette corde ? Pedro, Sancho, tenez-la vous aussi.

— Les eaux ne sont pas encore tout à fait calmes, vous êtes sûr de vouloir déjà tenter de réparer ? Cela pourrait être dangereux, déclara le commandant du navire.

— J'ai parlé avec un de vos marins, Galongo, il connaît le temps et m'a assuré que la mer serait relativement tranquille durant les prochaines heures, il m'a par contre prédit qu'après, la tempête reprendrait et qu'elle durerait plusieurs jours. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser le bateau dériver pendant tout ce temps. Cela pourrait être dangereux, si nous ne pouvons lutter contre la tempête en dirigeant la barre, nous risquons d'être submergés.

— Bien, allez-y alors. »

Mendoza avait attaché la corde autour de sa taille, il s'assura que Sancho, Pedro et Gaspard la tenait fermement avant de monter sur le rebord et de sauter.

-

Gomez observait la scène d'un peu plus loin. Il avait comme un nœud à l'estomac et l'attribuait à la réussite ou l'échec de la mission de Mendoza : s'il ne parvenait pas à décoincer la barre, il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre les chaloupes à la mer et rejoindre la côte à la rame.

Cette solution ne tentait guère Gomez.

Toutefois, il se demandait au fond de lui si ce n'était pas que ce soit Mendoza qui ait plongé qui le préoccupait. Là aussi, il rattachait ça à la mission. On aurait très bien pu envoyer un marin de moindre importance et faire sauter Mendoza seulement si les autres échouaient… ou étaient emportés par les flots. Il valait mieux risquer le moins précieux.

Gomez se surprit de cette pensée. Ainsi, il trouvait Mendoza… _précieux ?_

Il était vrai que c'était un navigateur exceptionnel mais de là à penser ça de lui.

…

Il en mettait un temps à remonter. A tous les coups, cet idiot s'était noyé !

« Qu'attendez-vous pour tirer sur cette corde et le remonter ? cria-t-il, n'y tenant plus, à l'adresse de Gaspard, Sancho et Pedro.

— Gomez a raison. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est sous l'eau. Remontez-le », ordonna le commandant.

Les trois marins se mirent à l'ouvrage, la poigne de Gaspard tirant avec efficacité. De part sa forte musculature, il aurait sans doute pu être seul pour maintenir et remonter le capitaine.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous remonté si vite ? J'y étais presque ! reprocha ce dernier, une fois sur le pont.

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute, Mendoza. C'est Gomez qui a crié de te remonter et le commandant était de son avis, alors…

— Oui, c'est c'est c'est Gomez qui qui qui a crié. Il il il était com com complètement paniqué.

— Paniqué ? Pas du tout, je… »

Gomez était au bord de se sentir stupide.

« Il me semblait évident qu'une personne normale aurait suffoqué depuis longtemps. Il était donc plus prudent de vous remonter, expliqua-t-il après avoir repris contenance.

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, rétorqua Mendoza. J'y retourne », lança-t-il à l'adresse de Pedro. Il grimpa sur la rambarde, se tourna vers Gomez. « Toutefois, merci d'être si attentionné envers moi », remercia-t-il, le sourire narquois.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent parmi les marins au moment où Mendoza plongeait.

Gomez se sentait stupide.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Un bout de chemin…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série "Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 4—

« Je déteste la mer et tout ce qui s'y rattache », déclara Gomez, plus pour lui-même que pour ceux qui l'entouraient. « Cette tempête n'en finira jamais. »

Comme l'avait prédit Galongo, les cieux s'étaient à nouveau fâchés et la mer déchaînée, le navire s'en trouvait secoué depuis plusieurs jours par des vagues inlassables.

Mendoza s'était accordé un moment de détente, il jouait aux dés avec des membres de l'équipage. Gomez était assis à l'écart.

« Si vous exécrez la mer, pourquoi y avoir fait carrière ? s'enquit le capitaine en agitant la main qui tenait les dés.

— Tradition familiale, répondit brièvement Gomez.

— La mer est une amante. Colérique, dangereuse, sournoise, imprévisible… et tellement attirante, philosopha un marin un peu plus érudit que les autres. Il m'arrive à moi aussi de la détester, pourtant, je n'imaginerais pas ma vie sans elle.

— Je sais la dompter en maniant la barre et je pourrais me guider n'importe où quand je suis dessus. Peu en sont capables. La mer est pour moi un outil pour réussir ma vie, expliqua Mendoza. Je n'y attache aucune valeur sentimentale. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas un sentimental.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

— Cela vous peine Gomez ? Seriez-vous un sentimental caché ? »

Le commandant haussa les épaules et fit une très légère grimace.

« Pensez-vous que la mer vous a permis de réussir votre vie ? reprit le philosophe.

— Oui, répondit Mendoza, sûr de lui.

— ça… » fit Gomez, méprisant, en pensant à l'or caché quelque part dans la soute.

La conversation s'arrêta là. La partie de dés se poursuivit, ce ne fut ni l'excellent navigateur, ni le "philosophe" qui gagnèrent, mais un matelot au regard vide que tout le monde surnommait "l'idiot". Sur cette leçon de vie, Mendoza se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Gomez.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Mendoza décida de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Est-ce vrai que la mer vous insupporte ?

— Je ne suis véritablement bien que sur la terre ferme.

— Pourquoi avoir tant tenu à aller jusqu'en Amérique alors ?

— Je rêvais de fortune. Une fortune permettant de ne plus avoir à travailler, donc, de ne plus avoir à monter sur un bateau pour vivre. Je suis sur les bateaux depuis mon enfance, depuis l'époque où mon père m'y faisait monter pour m'apprendre la voie qui était la sienne et qu'il voulait que je suive.

— Cela n'a pas l'air d'être un bon souvenir.

— Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il voulait que le métier rentre et me frappait dès que quelque chose lui déplaisait dans ma façon d'appréhender la mer. Quand nous redescendions du bateau, il me traitait tout de suite de meilleure façon, comme un fils aimé en fait.

— Votre père aurait voulu vous dégoûter de son métier qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement. »

Mendoza se tut quelques instants.

« Vous n'avez jamais trouvé le moyen d'associer la mer à un souvenir plus heureux par la suite ?

— Pour faire le bilan, je dirai que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie sur les bateaux à essuyer des tempêtes et le seul voyage que j'avais entrepris de mon propre chef s'est soldé par un échec total. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai quand nous serons de retour en Espagne, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne mettrai plus jamais les pieds sur un navire, quel qu'il soit ! »

Mendoza hocha la tête.

« En attendant, vous êtes toujours dans un navire. Accompagnez-moi, nous allons relayer Pedro et Gaspard… en espérant que ces deux-là ne se sont pas étripés. »


	5. Chapitre 5

**Un bout de chemin…**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série "Les Mystérieuses Cités d'Or" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

———

—Chapitre 5—

Gomez était occupé à dérouler les voiles avec d'autres marins. Le vent soufflait dans le bon sens et les poussait vers le Portugal, il fallait en profiter.

La tempête s'était calmée depuis deux jours, le beau temps régnait et l'humeur de tout le monde s'en ressentait. Même Gaspard et Pedro paraissaient mieux s'entendre.

Accroché à un mât, Gomez entendit soudainement un son familier mais encore lointain. Ce bruit était la seule bonne chose qu'il associait à la mer : le cri des mouettes qui signifiait que la terre était proche.

Mendoza lui avait confié la veille qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à destination. Il mit la main au-dessus de ses yeux. Le soleil brillait trop fort pour bien distinguer, toutefois, il lui semblait bien apercevoir quelque chose.

« Est-ce bien les côtes du Portugal que je vois là-bas ? » demanda-t-il au marin qui l'aidait à hisser la grande voile. Ce dernier regarda dans la même direction, un sourire détendit son dur faciès.

Les marins avaient beau prétendre aimer la mer, la joie qu'ils ressentaient à apercevoir la terre se lisait sur leurs visages et Gomez était en droit de se poser des questions sur cet amour soi-disant indéfectible.

« Oui, on dirait bien, répondit-il d'un ton neutre que démentait l'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux.

— Enfin ! » soupira Gomez à mi-voix. Il termina de hisser la grande voile et descendit.

~oOo~

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à accoster. La fin de votre vie de marin. Etes-vous satisfait ?

— Oui.

— Si vous refusez de reprendre la mer, que ferez-vous ? Il me semble que vous n'avez pas ramené d'or. »

Mendoza retournait le couteau dans la plaie. Gomez l'ignora. L'amertume de repartir sans métal précieux s'était peu à peu dissipée. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il ferait dorénavant, cependant, et bien qu'il n'ait aucune fortune, il se sentait étrangement serein. Il serait toujours temps d'aviser.

« J'ai quelque argent qui me reste de mes précédentes expéditions, cela suffira pour parer au plus pressé. »

Mendoza était déçu. Gomez ne réagissait pas à son attaque. Il s'ennuyait depuis que la tempête s'était calmée et aurait aimé "taquiner" l'ancien commandant. Oui, sa réflexion n'était pas méchante, elle n'avait d'autre but que de taquiner, il aimait bien Gomez dorénavant, il s'était révélé un compagnon de route plutôt sympathique.

Il se demandait s'il était capable de s'en faire un véritable ami, il le souhaitait. Mendoza était un solitaire qui s'était habitué à avoir de la compagnie. Sancho et Pedro allaient partir chacun de leur côté avec leur part d'or. Lui irait ailleurs, il avait pensé pendant une partie de la traversée à se trouver une épouse, mais il avait vite abandonné ce projet en constatant qu'il ne l'enflammait guère.

A présent qu'il discutait avec Gomez, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien poursuivre le bout de chemin qu'ils faisaient ensemble et repensait à certains moments agréables, notamment quand il l'avait regardé dormir pendant quelques instants. Il repensait aussi à la réaction de Gomez lorsqu'il était en train de réparer la barre, il avait eu peur pour lui.

Sa main effleura accidentellement celle de Gomez, un geste anodin qui parut émouvoir l'ancien commandant qui s'écarta aussitôt, gêné. Cela intrigua Mendoza. Avait-il vraiment vu une légère rougeur sur les joues de l'impassible Gomez ? Il ne posa pas de question et s'éloigna.

~oOo~

« Mendodo ! Mendodo ! Mendoza !

— Oui ? répondit l'interpellé. Il venait de descendre de bateau et se trouvait sur le quai.

— Il il il… commença Sancho.

— Il est temps de partager… l'or, finit Pedro à mi-voix, jetant des coups d'œil discrets de tous côtés. Il avait peur d'être entendu par les autres et de susciter la convoitise.

— Choisissons un endroit isolé. »

Mendoza regarda autour de lui en quête d'un lieu discret pour effectuer le partage. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Gaspard et Gomez qui discutaient à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Il s'attarda à les contempler. Sancho et Pedro se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, étonnés.

« Mendodo Mendodo Mendoza, que que que se passe-t-il ? »

Les yeux de Mendoza s'agrandirent. Gomez faisait un geste d'adieu à Gaspard et s'éloignait. S'il prenait le temps de partager l'or, il allait le perdre de vue ! Réussirait-il à le retrouver ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

« Partagez l'or entre vous deux, décida-t-il soudainement.

— Tu es sûr, Mendoza ? demanda Pedro, éberlué.

— Oui ! » lui lança le capitaine en partant d'un pas raide et décidé.

~oOo~

Gomez ne marchait pas très vite devant lui. Il attendit d'être hors de vue de Sancho, Pedro, Gaspard et tous les autres pour le rattraper.

Comment Gomez, cet homme qu'il méprisait il y a quelques mois, avait pu prendre une telle importance dans sa vie au point d'en abandonner la richesse ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait eu mal à l'estomac quand il l'avait vu s'éloigner, sentant qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais le revoir s'il ne le suivait pas immédiatement.

Il l'avait donc suivi.

Il sentait qu'il le suivrait encore longtemps… si Gomez acceptait. Son accord, d'ailleurs, ne faisait aucun doute pour Mendoza. Il accéléra le pas et rejoignit le commandant.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander où vous allez ? »

Gomez le regarda, étonné.

« Vous me suivez ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

— Possible », répondit laconiquement Mendoza.

Un "Pourquoi ?" brûla les lèvres de Gomez mais il le retint. Mendoza avait toujours eu un côté mystérieux auquel il tenait, il se ferait donc un plaisir de laisser cette question sans réponse, il était par conséquent inutile de la poser.

Il regarda discrètement son compagnon de route imposé et remarqua qu'il n'était pas très chargé. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas encore partagé l'or ? demanda-t-il, poussé par la curiosité.

— Sancho et Pedro doivent être en train de le faire.

— Et vous ne les surveillez pas ? Ils sont assez cupides et ne sont pas d'une honnêteté exemplaire. à votre place, j'aurais peur qu'ils rechignent sur ma part, ou pire, qu'ils partent avec tout l'or sans m'en laisser une miette.

— C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit de faire.

— Pardon ? souffla Gomez, les yeux écarquillés.

— Je leur ai dit de partager l'or entre eux. »

Gomez s'arrêta net à cette déclaration, Mendoza stoppa sa marche lui aussi.

« Vous avez fait ça ? »

Mendoza hocha la tête, confirmant ses propos.

« Vous ?

— Oui. »

Gomez observa le sourire énigmatique de Mendoza. Il avait l'air particulièrement content de lui et nullement ému d'avoir laissé échapper sa fortune. Le commandant éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse tant ? demanda le capitaine.

— Vous vous êtes rompu l'échine pour avoir cet or, et vous l'abandonnez ? C'est… c'est…

— Qu'est-ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ?

— L'or était l'unique but de votre voyage !

— Il en était de même pour vous, pourtant, quand je vous en ai offert, vous l'avez refusé et l'avez laissé à Gaspard.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances. Vous me faisiez la charité !

— Oui, et je l'ai faite aussi pour Gaspard qui a accepté. Quant à Pedro et Sancho, je leur en ai donné à eux aussi. Tous ceux à qui j'ai proposé de l'or l'ont accepté… sauf vous. Peut-être sommes-nous tout simplement différents des autres.

— Différents ? »

Mendoza constata que ce mot paraissait avoir une consonance particulière dans la bouche de Gomez, comme si celui-ci lui accordait une autre dimension. Peut-être avait-il compris. Peut-être pensait-il exactement à la même chose que Mendoza.

Peut-être lui avouerait-il un jour le fond exact de sa pensée. Peut-être Gomez le partagerait-il.

« Oui, différents », insista Mendoza.

Ils s'étaient compris. Il n'y avait plus besoin de parler. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, côte à côte.

—Fin—


End file.
